freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Isuzu Sawatari
Sawatari Isuzu is a former West Genetics Pandora and member of the Chevalier. In order to further her rivalry with the strongest Chevalier Pandora, Su-Na Lee, Isuzu has joined the Busters in Operation Cat Killer. Background .]] Isuzu once attended West Genetics as part of the 25th Generation. She seemed destined for greatness in Chevalier, if not for several incidents involving Limiters turning on their Pandora for her sake. The Pandora attacked Isuzu, and they were forced to push their Stigmata to their limit to compete with her. These women died in their fight, the corrosion rate of the Stigma being too great, and Isuzu was alleviated from blame for the incidents because she was fighting in self-defence. However, this pattern of killing was interrupted when Isuzu stole the Limiter of Su-Na Lee. Instead of reacting with anger and attacking, Su-Na tearfully confronted Isuzu. It was then that Isuzu realized that Su-Na wanted to have her Limiter taken away, and that she too loved killing people. Upon this realization, Isuzu fled in fear and filed to be discharged from the military. In her civilian days after being a Pandora, Isuzu continued to steal men from other women, and they too attacked her, but Isuzu's previous combat training overwhelmed the women and she killed them in self-defence. She was called back into action by Raddox Phantomime, who promised to "give" her Su-Na Lee as a reward. Appearance Isuzu has an exquisite form, with long wavy pink coloured hair that completely covers her ears, and runs to the small of her back. She has a sizeable bosom, and prefers elegant clothing. She also has pink-reddish eyes. Her new battle uniform, as a Busters' member, consists of a modest and short white dress with black laces, pink elbow gloves with some white parts and white fingers, and a pair of pink thigh high boots with some white traces. Personality Sawatari gives off the image of a kind and non confrontational young woman. In actuality, Isuzu is a sadistic psychopath who revels in killing others and possesses a thirst for torturing her victims emotionally, which Raddox Phantomime could tell by looking into her eyes. She is sly and manipulative, and unlike her fellow Busters, was never convicted of any of the murders she committed. Sawatari's ploy is psychological warfare; she lures her victim into mindless rage by stealing what they love or taunting them endlessly until they attack her. Because Sawatari was not the first to attack, she can beat and kill her victims as she pleases under the law of self-defense. She possesses an unshakable fear of Su-Na Lee, and privately admits that it prevents any man from satisfying her. Despite Raddox sensing her love of killing, Isuzu initially refused any Pandora who tried to interfere with her mission, Operation Cat Killer. Rather, she kept her comrades on schedule, only stepping in to block attacks instead of retaliation. After unintentionally triggering the N3 Nova capabilities of two Legendary Pandora, Isuzu revealed her delight in killing and murdering when she ruthlessly killed her comrade and then proceeded to slaughter numerous Chevalier Pandora by dismembering them, all while smiling. Instead of outright killing Gengo as she was ordered, Sawatari decided to enact her life's ambition of maiming and beating Su-Na Lee. Sawatari has a strict code of self-preservation and a fear of death. As powerful as she is, Sawatari has almost never faced an enemy she could not kill, but when faced with the power of the Legendary Pandora, she fled to abandon her mission and left her comrade to die. When battling against Amelia Evans, Sawatari retained an arrogant disposition until her abdomen was sliced even though she was shaking the first moment their weapons clashed. Her fear of Su-Na then resurfaced as an omen of death once she stood up again to fight. Story Busters Arc Isuzu's first appearance in the Arc is in an American hotel room, making love to a man named Bill. After they were finished, the American man donned a bathrobe and complimented her on her "performance," adding that Limiters were a lucky bunch to have women like Pandora as partners. Isuzu said it was even better when an Ereinbar Set was enacted, and said her knack pleasuring men came from her experience as a Pandora. Though she regretfully added it wasn't something "normal humans" could have done, which somewhat disappointed her current partner, but he admitted, he realized why so many men were obsessed with Pandora's, for their abilities in battle as well as in bed. At that moment, Isuzu asked Bill if he was okay with divorcing his wife for her sake. She doubted she would have signed them so easily, and offered to have remained his mistress to avoid causing him any pain, since simply being with him, the man she loved, was enough for her. Bill lightly dismissed her concerns, and said she was the only woman for him. Touched by his confession, Isuzu admitted her own love for him, and they shared another kiss together. However, her eyes averted in disinterest as their lips touched. She's next seen headed down the street, when two women appeared behind her. She turned to the newcomers, who introduced themselves as First Lieutenant Cary and Second Lieutenant Miles of Chevalier USA, who told her there was "someone" who wanted to meet her. When Isuzu said she wasn't a Pandora anymore, the Chevalier soldiers said it wasn't an order. When the Japanese woman asked what would've happened if she refused, the dark-haired woman backed up and manifested a small handheld cleaver, which made Sawatari laugh in response. After she'd overcome her temporary mirth, she agreed to accompany them. She's next seen seated in another hotel's lobby, surprised that it wasn't an active Chevalier member who'd summoned her. "How'd you pull this one off," she asked of the man seated across from her, "ex-commander Raddox?" Raddox Phantomime begins listing off Isuzu's history at West Genetics, including how two Pandora ended up dead due to her actions. Another two women died after Isuzu retired under the same mysterious circumstances. Isuzu denies the accusation that the deaths were her fault and asserts that if anything she was the victim in all incidents. Raddox tells her to drop the act as he has enough experience to tell that she has the eyes of someone who loves killing more than anything. He goes on to tell her that he is not criticising her, as he also has a large amount of blood on his hands. Raddox tells Isuzu that with her skills she could have risen high in the Chevalier if not for the current strongest Chevalier Pandora, Su-Na Lee. Isuzu tells Raddox that if he is trying to anger her, he is wasting his time. She admits that Su-Na is strong but also that she doesn't care about her. Raddox deduces that Su-Na still interested her, not because of her strength and skill, but because she was the "same" as Isuzu. Raddox states that in his opinion Su-Na is cut from the same cloth as her and that is the reason that Isuzu wants to get rid of her before anyone else does. After a tense moment, Isuzu admits Raddox is right and Su-Na is the same kind of killer as her, if not better. She tells Raddox that her discovering this was the reason she gave up on being a Pandora. Isuzu begins to shake as she says how it's too bad she couldn't kill Su-Na, being restricted by the law, and that she can only feel sexual gratification when she dreams of killing her. She believes her feelings towards Su-Na is a sort of twisted admiration, and that she must be satisfied with her dreams. Raddox promises Isuzu a conditional "license to kill" in return for agreeing to participate in Operation Cat Killer. Isuzu is later seen in her apartment reflecting on her past with Su-Na, and notes that she's become nostalgic for her school days. She's next seen in a submarine, clad in her new Busters uniform. Seated along with her was the rest of her team, all gathered for Operation Cat Killer. She quietly listened as her teammate, Petty Layner, declared her elation at the cancellation of her prison sentence, along with the chance to go wild. Isuzu only smiled when Petty asked why she was with them when she wasn't a criminal. The Busters make landfall after making their way from the submarine. After ditching their scuba equipment, Sawatari suggests the group get moving to keep themselves warm. Petty halts her however, and challenges her for leadership of the group. Petty further explains that she wants to see Isuzu's strength since she joined at the last minute. Isuzu appears thoroughly disinterested in fighting Petty, but entertains the battle only to be beaten and cringing in the sand. Isuzu makes a rapid recovery, and Petty continues to insult her once they've reached a cliff overseeing a party. However, Isabella Lucas is wary of the Japanese Buster's true abilities. The four women reach the entrance of the base, Petty and Isuzu making their presence known. When two Chevalier Pandora immediately get hostile, Isuzu watches Isabella and Jessica mercilessly kill the two women while Petty makes the obvious statement that they are their enemies. The Busters soon reach the dinner party, having crashed through a wall. Sawatari's comrades engage the Genetics Pandora and their Limiters. When Petty is about to be struck by two Accel-Type Pandora, Sawatari quickly intervenes and catches their Volt Weapons and crushes them with her finger tips. Sawatari expresses that the four of them cannot play and need to stay on schedule. The other three agree and Sawatari delves deeper into the base with Petty whilst Isabella and Jessica battle a newcomer, who has come to defend her classmates. Moments later, Sawatari and Petty crash through a ceiling, landing into the pool area where they encounter three Legendary Pandora and their escort. Sawatari watches Petty get hammered to the face by a pink-haired woman. Petty is heavily wounded but she quickly recovers after grabbing onto Sawatari's feet for support. Realizing they must battle seriously, Sawatari unleashes a powerful Freezing field. However, two of their opponents regressed into N3 Nova and resisted her Freezing. Sawatari found herself terrified of the power before her and fled, wishing Petty well as she leaped through the broken sunroof. She is next seen sitting on a rock, seemingly having waited for Petty. Petty notices her and demands an explanation for why she escaped. Sawatari casually points out that Petty ran as well and says that they both would have died if they had stood their ground. Sawatari states even a dumb dog like Petty could understand that. An enraged Petty attacks Sawatari, but she quickly catches Petty's fist and insults her even more, for she was clearly the stronger Pandora. Petty responds with a kick, but Sawatari deploys her Plasma Weapon and slices off her leader's leg. Petty begs for her life, citing that Sawatari wasn't a criminal and thus didn't have to kill her. Sawatari agrees, stating that she had only ever killed in self-defence before. She promptly impales Petty's face with her weapon and slices upward, splitting her head in two. Sawatari gleefully asks Petty if she had forgotten that all the Busters had recieves a license to kill. When Gengo, Su-Na, and two Chevalier Pandora reach one of the platforms to get to the Ravensbourne Nucleotide, they find their transport destroyed, their troops slaughtered, and a brightly smiling Sawatari awaiting them. Sawatari politely greets Gengo and says what an honour it is to meet him. She re-introduces herself to Su-Na, but is ignored by her old rival, who instead transmits to the command center that Sawatari had ambushed them. Su-Na promises to escort "The Cat" safely to the rendezvous point, whatever the cost. Sawatari remarks that her nickname for Gengo was the same as his own forces, and laughs at the irony. Gengo interjects, and asks if Sawatari was after his life. He tells her not to be a fool and warns her of the dangers of the Plasma Stigmata she bears. Sawatari laughs his warnings off, and commends Gengo for worrying about an enemy. Sawatari tells Su-Na and the guards that her mission was simply to kill Gengo, and asks them to stand down in order to prevent more deaths. Su-Na declines, stating that her mission was to protect Gengo. Sawatari takes the initiative and hurls her weapon at Gengo. Su-Na leaps in the way and blocks it. Gengo's other guards move to engage Sawatari. Privately, Sawatari notes that Su-Na actually protected Gengo. She effortlessly kills the two Pandora, declares that she is only after Gengo's life, and moves to engage Su-Na. The Korean Pandora deploys her Volt Weapon, ready to retaliate, but Sawatari is too fast. Instead of attacking however, Sawatari bypasses Su-Na, tapping her on the shoulder as she does. "At last I have found your weakness," she boasts as she closes in on Gengo. Sawatari decides not to execute Su-Na or Gengo just yet. She strikes a deal with Su-Na, who agrees to allow Sawatari to maim her so long as Gengo is left alone. Gengo interrupts and urges Su-Na to fight, as he is confident she could defeat Sawatari with her full strength. Su-Na declines Gengo's pleading, afraid that she may lose sight of protecting Gengo if she uses her real power. Su-Na presents her hands to Sawatari who cuts them off as promised. Su-Na remains indifferent to Sawatari's torture, so the Japanese assassin forces Su-Na to the ground and tears her shirt, revealing her own Plasma Stigmata. She gleefully rips a stigmata out and holds it up proudly. Unable to stay silent anymore, Gengo screams at Sawatari, who is briefly caught off-guard. Going against her word, Sawatari tackles Gengo to the ground, who is unable to resist the Buster's strength. Before she can harm him, Su-Na attacks her from behind, with Sawatari turning just in time to see her rival's approach. Sawatari slices Su-Na upward. The Chevalier's strongest Pandora is brought down to the ground and Sawatari dances on Su-Na's face before releasing her Plasma Weapon. Sawatari laughs that this is what she wanted ever since they were classmates, for Su-Na to attack her with hatred filled in her eyes. However, Su-Na loses that hatred in an instant and merely begs Sawatari to leave Gengo alone. Sawatari is amazed and laughs harder at how pathetic Su-Na looks and how much the Korean has changed since they were classmates. Sawatari cups Su-Na's chin in her hands, but before she could cause anymore pain Scarlett Ohara reveals herself and introduces herself to the dangerous Buster. Scarlett has not an ounce of fear in her eyes despite knowing what Sawatari can do. The two share a verbal exchange and Scarlett muses that Su-Na held back to protect Gengo, but her bodyguard does not care for her safety at all. Amelia Evans then reveals herself and accelerates behind Sawatari with her lance deployed, but the Buster had been expecting her. 13th Nova Clash Sawatari deflects Amelia's lance, but she is astonished by the force behind such an attack and her hands begin shaking. Scarlett warns Sawatari that Amelia is no ordinary Pandora. Sawatari agrees to take things more seriously against her skilled opponent and she attacks. While Amelia is rather unfazed, Isuzu performs an Accel to get behind Amelia and cut her down with a sadistic smile on her face. Her attack seems to faze through Amelia and Sawatari narrowly back-flips away from Amelia's lance that almost decapitated her. Sawatari returns to her defence, but Amelia is able to shift from the Accel Turn to the Tempest Turn while outclassing Sawatari's speed. Amelia's reaction time is formidable as well when she manages to cut the Buster despite her Plasma Textures that once shattered Volt Weapons effortlessly. Sawatari begins shaking a bit, but she trembles completely when Su-Na rises to battle once more. The Chevalier Pandora has assumed new vest-like armour, the Legendary Stigmata System. She activates her new system, which allows her to regenerate her arms and summon her Volt Weapon. Frightening Sawatari, Su-Na declares that for attempting to harm Gengo, the Buster will be obliterated. Su-Na has made a bold claim to combat Sawatari, and the Buster tries to lure Su-Na into attacking with her verbal assaults. However, a now calm Su-Na will not fall for Sawatari's petty words and baits her in return. A savage look overcomes Sawatari's beautiful face and she viciously attacks Su-Na with the speed of a Tachyon Accel with a mere second of preparation. Sawatari gets behind Su-Na and cuts upward, but only an illusion of Su-Na was cut. Gengo, Amelia, Scarlett are astonished to see what they know as the Illusion Turn, something that Isuzu has never experienced. Su-Na materializes a few feet away from Isuzu. In the seconds Su-Na tries to figure out what is happening to her body and her High End Skill, Sawatari quickly attacks. Su-Na is completely off-guard, but she vanishes yet again just before Isuzu's Plasma Weapon slashes her body. Su-Na then reappears behind Sawatari. Gengo and Amelia's discussion clarifies the situation; essentially, the Legendary Stigmata System has evolved Su-Na's Accel into the Illusion Turn. Infuriated that her rival stands above her yet again, Sawatari delivers a frontal attack only to collide into some sort of barrier and crashes onto her back. Despite Gengo's explanation of Suna's current strength, and Scarlett's confidence, Sawatari begins laughing insanely and attempts to draw out the full strength of her Plasma Stigmata. As she moves to attack, Su-Na severs both of her arms in an instant. Sawatari crumples to the ground in defeat. With Sawatari helpless, Su-Na takes the opportunity to gloat at her rival's defeat. In response Sawatari begins ranting how Su-Na cannot be a true Pandora, as she is not giving into the "Voice of the Nova". As her rant continues Su-Na's composure begins to slip and her true self emerges. She brutally grinds Sawatari's face into the ground with her boot, smiling mercilessly at Gengo's would-be assassin. Having failed in her mission, as well as having been defeated, Sawatari is taken as Gengo's prisoner. She accompanies Gengo and his forces as they make their way to West Genetics, with Sawatari being under heavy guard. She is seen listening to Gengo's explanation to his companions. Abilities Overview *As a member of the "Failure List," Sawatari has been recorded to be an incredibly powerful Pandora. While she was a Genetics student, Sawatari had eight stigmata, and a record-high compatibility ratio of 120%. Sawatari was powerful enough to battle two Pandora whose Stigmata had overloaded and emerge both victorious and unscathed. She was all but unchallenged at West Genetics, save for Su-Na Lee. If not for her, Isuzu would have probably been recognized as the strongest active-duty Chevalier. Even without Stigmata, Isuzu is deceptively fast, able to approach an active duty Chevalier Pandora before she could react. *For Operation Cat Killer, Isuzu was outfitted with seven experimental Plasma Stigmata that allows her to crush Volt Weapons with her finger-tips. She endured a severe beating from Petty barely after they made landfall, but seemed perfectly alright several panels later, which indicated a profound regeneration ability. *While Sawatari was holding off the Genetics Pandora, Kazuya remarked that she had the same aura as Chiffon Fairchild. When she fights seriously, Isuzu is incredibly powerful, able to kill numerous Chevalier Pandora and fellow Busters member Petty Layner with ease. *Sawatari's killing style is to sever her opponent's limbs in swift motions or vertically bisecting them, assisted by an incredible Accel to make her movements near-instantaneous. Plasma Weapon *Sawatari's unnamed Plasma Weapon appears similar to Satellizer's, but is smaller and thinner. A portion of the blade extends over her forearm. High End Skills *Sawatari initially did not seem to show any High End Skills, though she was able to intercept Arnett and Satellizer who were both using an Accel-Tempest and separate them from Petty in an instant; she hardly seemed to move. In her battles with Amelia Evans and Su-Na Lee, however, Isuzu proved that she is a very dangerous master of the Accel Turn, able to attack with the speed of a Tachyon Accel, which is faster than the Mach 2 Quadruple Accel, without any breaks and only a mere second preparation. Anti-Freezing *Isuzu is able to unleash a powerful Anti-Freezing field, which Gengo Aoi determined was as powerful as that of his grandson, Kazuya. Relationships Su-Na Lee Su-Na is Sawatari's classmate and rival from West Genetics. Sawatari stole her Limiter, but Su-Na merely confronted her rather than attacking as she had expected. Su-Na manipulated Sawatari into taking her Limiter away. In that moment, Sawatari sensed Su-Na's true murderous, psychopathic nature and has feared her ever since. She is obsessed with Su-Na, and her greatest desire is to murder her. Raddox Phantomime Raddox Phantomime is the man who brought the "Busters" together, he knows of all the incidents involving Sawatari, yet he condemns her not, since he's "the same as her." Trivia *Sawatari is the only member of the Busters who was not incarcerated for her "crimes," merely forced to retire instead. *Having once wielded 120% compatibility rate with Stigmata; this effectively gives her one of the highest Stigmata compatibility rates amongst all existing Pandora. She also possesses the highest compatibility rate among the Busters. Category:Chevalier Category:Buster Category:Character